Once upon a twilight
by A crystal tear
Summary: One-shot. This was written for The ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST. OCC.


**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Title:** Once upon a twilight  
**Author:** A crystal tear  
**Rating:** K+  
**POV:** Third Person  
**Word Count:** 3,227  
**Summary:** One-shot. This was written for The ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST. OCC.

_**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by **__**wishimight**__** a**__**nd**__**staceygirl**__** aka **__**jackbauer**__**. For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:**_  
_**http**__**://**__**www**__**(dot)**__**fanfiction**__**(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_A_Twilight/**_

**_or contest profile at _**

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~onceuponatwilightcontest

_**Entries accepted until 8/20/09**_

_**Voting begins 8/22/09 Please share this info with others who may be interested! **_

* * *

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived the most beautiful girl. Her name was Isabella. She lived in the enchanted forest. She was abandoned there when she was young and stayed there ever since being raised by the creatures of the forest.

The fairies taught her how to dance and be graceful. She practiced with them always. She was so beautiful when she danced it looked like she could have been floating.

The pixies made her clothing and taught her how to be the most beautiful girl in the land. She grew up to be an enchanting young lady.

The mermaid sirens taught her how to sing. She trained her voice and soon she could hypnotize a man with a few simple notes.

The werewolves taught her how to run and hunt. She could not be caught and she could shoot anything with a bow and never miss.

The witches taught her how to cast spells to protect herself and others and soon she mastered even the highest level of magic.

The elves are very smart creatures. They taught her simple lessons as she grew up so she became very wise and kind.

She lived in harmony with all of the creatures and always followed their one rule.

Stay. Away. From. Humans.

She was kind to everyone never judging anyone always wanting to help in any way she could even if it was very small.

Isabella was perfect.

Her only flaw was she could never see herself clearly.

She said if she wasn't good enough for her own parents she wasn't good enough for anyone. The creatures of the forest always told her that wasn't true and that they loved her but she wouldn't believe them.

They all hated to see her like this. They all loved her like their own daughter and wanted her to be happy.

So they kept her days occupied with dancing and singing and hunting hoping to distract her.

But Isabella was never really happy.

Until _he_ came.

* * *

The day started just like every other.

Isabella was woken up by the pixies and was brought her clothes and food.

While Bella ate the assortments of fruits and berries found around the forest she couldn't shake off the feeling something big was going to happen today.

The head of the pixies, Alice had brought in a new white sundress. It fit Isabella perfectly. She smiled and thanked Alice telling her it was beautiful.

Even though Isabella didn't like it when Alice spent so much time and effort on making a gift for her she knew fighting with her would be a waste of time. Alice always wins.

When she was done the pixies took her out to the field where she would dance with the fairies for an hour or two.

Today the fairies were teaching Bella a new ballet that they had learned.

Bella quickly caught on and rarely needed the fairies to help her with a hard part during the dance.

Most of the fairies watched in awe as Bella was able to master the complicated ballet that only some of the best fairies could only hope to dance.

Although there were people who tried to dance like Bella none of them ever could.

Bella was the best.

* * *

After dancing with fairies for an hour Bella headed over to the tide pools where she would find the mermaids.

Today they were going to teach her some songs from "Phantom of the Opera".

Some of Bella's favorites.

Bella went over the song with the mermaids until they were completely mesmerized by Bella's voice.

She continued to sing this time joined by Rosalie. Rosalie was the head of the mermaids and was the only siren that could match up to Bella's voice.

When she had mastered the song it was time to go hunting with the werewolves.

She met Jacob a good friend of hers and some of the rest of the pack by the river bank.

Jacob gave Bella warm smile and Bella couldn't help but blush. Jacob had made it very clear that he was interested in Bella, but for some reason whenever Bella thought about Jacob and her together it never felt right.

Bella told him she just needed some time so he gave her space but still flirted with her quite often.

When all the werewolves had phased and Bella had her bow in hand they took off near the out skirts of the forests.

After a couple minutes Bella spotted a beautiful male buck.

Not noticing she was wondering from the pack she cased after the animal.

Bella cursed as a branch snapped under her bare foot.

The creature noticing her presence took off running. But Bella would not give up so easily. She took off running full speed after the animal, easily matching its pace.

Bella let out a beautiful laugh as the wind whipped through her hair.

The buck jumped out into a clearing and Bella followed behind while pulling and arrow out and lining up for the shot.

When she was about to shoot…..She saw him.

In complete awe she lowered her bow to stare at the angel.

Looking just as awe struck the bronze haired man also lowered his bow from the buck.

He was beautiful. He had disheveled bronze hair that all you wanted to do was run your hands through it. He was tall and muscular while being a bit lanky. He had a chiseled face and pure white skin. His lips were so kissable it was driving Bella insane. His eyes….

There were no words to describe his eyes or the emotion that filled them. His eyes looked like perfectly carved emeralds that would shame the most beautiful gems.

All either one of them could do was slowly move forward, never taking their eyes off each other.

When they were only a few feet away Bella took in a shaky breath.

The man took Bella's hand and brought it to his lips.

Kissing her hand he said "Hello."

Oh god. His voice sounded like velvet and his touch made Bella want to melt, "I'm Edward Mason. And you are?"

Bella had no idea how she would answer him. She was intoxicated by him and could barley breathe but somehow she was able to say, "I'm Bella."

Bella was very proud of herself for sounding a lot calmer than she felt.

"It's an honor to meet you Bella." Edward said meeting her eyes.

The only thing Bella could say was, "Likewise."

Edward smiled.

Bella's knees weakened at his crooked smile.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Bella was startled by is question but agreed. How could she refuse? An angel was asking to spend time with her.

For hours Bella and Edward walked in the forest talking about what they liked and what they didn't.

It turns out Edward loved music. He could read people very well and was very smart. He had two brothers. Emmet and Jasper. He had a dad named Carlisle but his mom died when he was young. He lived just a mile away from where they saw the buck.

While talking to Edward, Bella couldn't help but notice how right it felt. She couldn't remember a time when she was so happy.

She also couldn't help but notice she was in love.

It was true. Bella had only known this man for a few hours but she couldn't deny the feeling.

Bella forgot all of her doubts about herself not being good enough when she was with Edward.

Right now she and Edward were sitting side by side under a tree watching the sunset.

Edward was absentmindedly playing with a lock of Bella's hair while she was leaning on his shoulder.

When it was get late and the sun was almost gone Edward bent down to Bella's ear and said, "When will I be able to see you again?"

The reality hit Bella hard.

He was human.

She couldn't be with him.

He shouldn't have seen her today.

They could never be together.

Bella tried to reason with this, trying to find some way to see him without breaking the rule but it couldn't be done.

Bella chocked back sobs as she shakily stood up.

"You can't"

The shock and sadness on Edward's face was almost unbearable for Bella.

"But why not?" The saddness was clear in his voice. He tried to reach for Bella's wrist but she pulled away.

Tears slid down her checks as she turned her back on her love and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Wait Bella—"

But it was too late.

Bella took off full speed away from him not daring to turn back for fear of running back to him.

She could hear Edward try to chase after her and heard him yell, "No Bella please! I just found you! I can't lose you already!"

Bella couldn't hold down the sobs that escaped her lips.

Oh how it pained her to run from the man she loved while he was desspretly calling for her.

She ran and ran until she reached her bed of leaves and broke down crying. Bella tried to breathe but it was difficult when all she could do was sob. Her heart hurt like what she did caused her physical pain.

She cried and cried always whispering, "I'm so sorry Edward."

That night Isabella cried herself to sleep.

She only dreamt of Edward.

* * *

For the next couple of days Bella wouldn't move. She wouldn't talk. She wouldn't eat.

Everyone was worried and some even frantic.

The witches tried to cast spells to heal Bella but they never helped. Rosalie would come and sing soothing songs to help Bella sleep. Jacob tried to make jokes and get Bella up but she couldn't listen.

All she could do was think of Edward.

The same was happening for Edward as well except he was taking it much harder. If that were possible. He blamed himself. He said he wasn't worthy enough to even be in the presence of angel. It was foolish to think she could love him.

Even in the few hours they had spent together she had already won his heart.

Both of them knew they could never be happy again without the other.

So for those torturous days they could only wish.

They could only wish that they could be in the arms of the one they loved.

* * *

Esme, the head fairy came in one day.

Everyone considered her Bella's mom because out of everyone in the forest they had the strongest bond.

Esme's normal motherly expression was now tense.

She came by Bella's bed and took her hand rubbing soothing circles on the back.

"Sweetheart." Esme's normal soft voice was strained now.

"We all know you're hurting but we can't help you through this unless you tell us what's wrong." Esme's voice had grown hoarse by the end of her sentence and small tears were forming in her eyes.

"I never had a daughter but I consider you mine. _You are mine_. I love you so much Bella. Seeing you like this hurts me like you can't believe. I want to help you but I feel so helpless when I don't know what to do. I need you to tell me what's wrong. Please."

Tears were running down Emse's face by the end of her little speech.

Bella hated seeing Esme is pain.

She loved Esme so much. She was more of a mom than her real mom could ever dream to be.

After a few more minutes of crying and trying to pull herself together, Bella told her everything. Following the buck. Seeing Edward. Talking to Edward. Leaving Edward.

Esme was smiling a sad smile at the end of Bella's tale.

"You found love." There was a small twinkle in her eyes that Bella couldn't place.

"I had love. I left him there." Bella said, tear streaming down her checks.

"It's not too late, darling. Go to him."

Bella shot up.

"But…but…"

Bella couldn't speak.

Everyone knew that the one rule of the forest was that you couldn't be seen, heard, or talk to a human.

"If this stupid rule is going to keep my baby from having love I won't stand for it. I'll cover for you. If anyone says any differently about this matter, they'll have to answer to me." Esme winked.

Bella could have kissed her for this.

"Thank you so much, Mom."

Bella kissed her cheek and took off running.

Esme smiled. Her thoughts were _"She called me Mom…."_

Bella ran with only one thing on her mind and one destination.

Edward.

Bella searched the entire forest looking for him.

There was only one place left and she sighed when she realized where her love was.

Under the tree. The same tree she left him at.

Bella snuck up behind him.

Just seeing the back of his bronze hair made her feel like crying again.

But she didn't know what to say.

She had left him.

What do you do to make up for that?

Well here goes everything…

"Edward…"

Edward's head snapped up. His eyes were emotionless as the stared straight through her.

"I love you Edward."

She didn't know why she said it but it was the only way she knew how to express what she wanted to say. How she really felt about him.

Tears fell down Edward and Bella's cheeks.

Edward stood up.

For a long time he stared at Bella with emotionless eyes.

He raised he hand to Bella's cheek and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"You came back," was all he said.

She nodded

A sad smile made its way across Edward's face.

In a lighting fast moment he had pulled Bella into his arms and was crushing her with so much force Bella was having trouble breathing. Like he was afraid she would run off again. As if Bella would be able to take it.

Bella relaxed into his arms. It was like she was finally able to relax after all these day of wishing to be in Edward's arms. It felt so right to be there. It was where she needed to be. It was where she belonged.

"Please stay," Edward said with tears running down his face. His voice was hoarse.

He pulled her back so she could look in his eyes.

He looked like he would down on his knees and beg if he needed to.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said with sure force.

The second she said that Edward was attacking her lips.

The kiss was so passionate and needful Bella had no idea how she was able to not faint right there.

Edward pulled back so Bella could breathe. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Good."

Edward bent in again and kissed Bella more softly this time. He slided his arms around her waist and she slipped her arms around his neck.

Bella forgot all about the world around them.

It didn't matter she had only spent a matter of hours with Edward. It didn't matter she was breaking the most important rule of the enchanted forest. It didn't matter that he was human and she was a part of the forest.

They were in love. And they always would be.

Bella realized this and for the first time in her life...She felt truly loved.

And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
